


Air

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink week 2018 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, I hope I did the source material justice, Zelink Week 2018, awkward teens just being cute, inspired by a brilliant fanfic, mild spoilers for chapters 3 and 4 of WWDB, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Inspired by Andelynk’s story “What we did before” (mild spoilers for chapters 3 and 4, written before chapters 10 and 11) Link finds Zelda in her old room at the Academy thinking about their past and their future.





	Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndelynKinsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/gifts).



Everything was different now. 

Of course it wasn’t really. Everything was the same as he’d left it. The blue paint on the walls was still chipping, old wooden doors still squeaked when opened, and the windows still let in a draft with every harsh wind that the sky threw at them. The spiraling staircase was still uneven under his feet as he made his way up, taking the steps two at a time. The Knight Academy was still the same. It was him who’d changed. 

Everything about Link was different now. 

He came to a stop outside her bedroom door, a bottle of cider hidden under his arm. Henya didn’t normally allow outside food to be taken into the dorms, she claimed it made the place too cluttered. “And besides” she had muttered once when Pipit brought it up “You’ve got plenty of food in the kitchens, you don’t need to bring anything in from outside” 

It was safe to say that no one had followed that rule. 

Juggling the full bottle in his arms, Link knocked on the door lightly, The old wood rattling on the hinges. He heard a voice, clouded with sleep, call out “Who’s there?” 

“It’s me” he answered, trying to keep his voice low so as not to disturb anyone. It was getting late now, the sun had set below the cloud barrier and the night guard had begun their patrols. Soon it would be past curfew for the trainees meaning everyone was expected back in their own beds. 

“That’s funny” the voice from the room teased. “I don’t know a ‘Me’, You sound like Link, but you said you’re ‘Me’ so-”

“Zelda please” he almost begged, “It’s Link. Open the door...I’ve got a surprise” 

Her musical laugh floated through the air, warming his heart. “It better be a nice surprise” he hear her say as she got closer, her fingers fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door. The hinges screeched as it swung open, causing Link to cringe slightly at the sound. He quickly checked that the hallway was clear before ducking into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Zelda had gone to sit on her bed, tucking her feet beneath her skirts to keep them warm. She was bathed in technicolour light from the stained glass windows, reds and greens giving her an almost ethereal glow. She patted the space beside her, a wide and inviting smile shone in her eyes. 

“Don’t just stand by the door” she said, “I wanna know what the surprise is” Link couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he crossed the room to her bed. She was leaning against the wooden dividers, her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders. Link couldn’t be sure but he thought it had grown a little, her fringe now almost falling into her eyes. However, despite the excitement in her voice, she looked exhausted. 

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, walking to stand in front of the bed, His shoulders blocked out the coloured moonlight, covering her in shadow. Zelda just shook her head, a lopsided smile falling into place. 

“I couldn’t sleep” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I keep trying but it’s difficult you know” Her smile fell. The room seemed to get darker as she spoke, all light and joy being sucked away and leaving them both cold. 

“Yeah, I know” Link admitted, eyes dropping to stare at his boots. Dirt from the surface was still caked around the soles, a little bit of the land below back in the sky. “Everytime I close my eyes I see… well it’s not important” He looked up, tired eyes locking with hers “it’s over now. That’s the important thing” 

Zelda nodded, she looked a little unsure. Her hand started picking at the sheets, fingers trying to find loose threads to tug at. The silence between them was heavy. Words hung in the air like landmines, both of them too scared to approach them in case everything blew up. But they were words that would need to be said… just maybe not tonight. 

“Yeah” she sighed, “It’s over now” 

Link bit his lip, hoping that his silence could convey what he wanted to say. He’d never been very good with words, his stammer had always gotten the best of him. Even now, when he was nervous or when the words were important, they kept getting _stuck._ He felt like his throat was closing up sometimes. 

_We’ll talk about it later,_ he wanted to say, _We’ll talk about it when we’re both ready to. Just not tonight._

“I still haven’t given you your surprise yet” He said instead, rocking back on his heels as the mood lightened. Zelda leaned forward, slight excitement visible in her bright blue eyes. 

“What is it? Do I have to guess?” She gushed, her hands clasped in front of her heart, a wide, playful smile lighting up her face. Link didn’t say anything, simply pulling the cider from his where it was hidden behind his back. He held the jar up in one hand, the glass still warm to the touch. A soft sound of triumph left his throat as Zelda clapped her hands excitedly. “You got Cider!?” she gasped, pushing herself off the bed. Link held the jar out to her as she inspected it, fingers trailing over the glass as if she couldn’t believe it was real. “It’s still warm? How’s it still warm” 

Link just shrugged, his cheeks heating up in a blush “I had to fly real fast” he admitted, earning a light punch to his shoulder. Zelda took the jar, settling back on the bed and motioning to the space beside her. He picked up a cushion from the floor before taking his seat on the sheets. Zelda leaned in to him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

“I hope Red’s not mad with you” she teased, pulling open the cork and breathing in the sweet scent of pumpkins. Link just jostled his shoulder playfully, his lips pulling into a half smirk. 

“He’s alright, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve made a light night cider run for you is it?” He teased, watching as she lifted the jar to her lips and took a swig. She kept her eyes facing forwards, a small smile on her lips. 

“You got in so much trouble for that” she sighed, a breathy chuckle escaping her, “I remember my dad got so angry. I thought you were going to get expelled and we’d never be able to hang out anymore” 

“I remember that” Link laughed, remembering how silly the whole incident had been. They’d both acted like it was the end of the world, kicking and screaming and desperate not to be parted. It would only have been a few weeks but to them it was a lifetime, they hadn’t even dreamed of being separated for over a century. “I think I cried myself to sleep that night” Link breathed, trying to keep his mind on track. He plucked the jar from her grip, taking his own gulp. 

“I must’ve cried myself to sleep to” Zelda sighed, her eyes trailing to look at Link’s neck as he swallowed. “Still...it all worked out in the end didn’t it” 

Link nodded, shifting his arm so it wrapped around her back, his hand resting on her hip. Zelda leaned in closer, her own arm draping over his waist. She enjoyed being close to him, she always had even when they were children, they were always cuddling or holding hands. It had only really stopped when they became teens and started developing interests in… certain activities. 

“Yeah… it all worked out” Link pulled her closer, resting his chin against the crown of her head. Zelda hummed, her smile buried in his shoulder. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting herself be enveloped in his embrace. He smelled warm, like a summer's day in the plaza. He’d changed out of his knight uniform, no doubt bundling it up in a pile at the foot of his bed, opting instead to wear his favourite shirt. The fabric was soft against her cheek as she pushed herself closer to him. 

“Nothing can keep us apart” she joked, blood rushing to her cheeks when she felt him laugh against her, his soft chuckles getting lost in her hair. Link pushed the jar into her hand, leaving his free to sooth over her arm, his fingers trailing over her bicep through her shirt. 

“I’m not going to let anything part us again” he breathed, the hand on her hip almost burning through her skirts. She quickly took a swig of cider to distract herself from the thoughts brewing in the back of her mind. Thoughts of hands and hips and lips and throats, of deep breaths and wistful sighs. The cider almost burned as it trailed down her throat, causing her to cough slightly. 

Link’s hand left her hip, moving to gently pat between her shoulder blades. Zelda pulled out of the hug to cough into her hand. She could hear him hum softly, quietly asking if she was okay. 

“I’m fine” she managed, pulling back to look at him. “Just went down the wrong way is all” Link just looked at her, his eyes trailing over her face before settling very briefly on the pink skin of her lips. His gaze quickly flitted back to her eyes, a light rose dusting his cheeks. Zelda could feel her heart pound in her chest as she realized how close he was. If she wanted she could just lean in and- 

To say she had never thought about it was a lie. Ever since they’d entered their teens these thoughts had gotten more frequent. Link was by no means unattractive, in fact he was very, very, good looking. Not only that! he was kind and sweet and brave and caring and selfless and- Zelda really wanted to kiss him. 

She had for a while. 

The only issue was that Link, for all his brave sweet selfless acts, was incredibly oblivious when it came to things like this. 

Link’s voice broke the silence, quiet and nervous. Completely derailing her train of thought he murmured “I meant what I said you know. About not letting anything part us. I’m serious” She watched as he chewed on his lip, sky blue eyes locking onto hers for the briefest second before dropping to her cheek. His hand pressed against her bicep, fingers digging gently into her muscel. He needed to keep his hand busy, she knew, he was like her. Fidgeting fingers picking at wool and wood and later weapons. He was struggling to stay still. 

“I know” she murmured, her eyes trailing over the blush across his nose. His skin had tanned, she noticed, his cheeks now a soft gold. Freckles were now scattered across the bridge of his nose, Zelda’s eyes tried to find constellations on his skin as she wondered if she had changed too in the time they’d been apart. 

Link’s hand left her bicep, the skin growing cold without his touch. He looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth hanging open but no words falling out. Zelda tried not to look at his lips, focusing instead on the way his messy blond hair hung over his forehead. She was struck with the urge to reach out and thread her fingers through his fringe, to push his blonde strands away from his face and his eyes. She could feel her arm moving against her will, her hand slowly slowly slowly reaching up. 

Warm fingers pressed against her cheek. Fingernails gently trailing across her skin as Link pulled her hair behind her ear. He’d had the same thought… he’d perhaps had a little more courage, or perhaps a little more will power, to actually carry it through. She felt the air leave her lungs, his fingers ghosted over her jaw. He was still looking at her, his bright eyes clouded by something she couldn’t name. 

“Link” she whispered, her heart beating in her chest so fast that she couldn’t get a decent breath. She could almost imagine him leaning in, could almost feel his breath on her cheeks, could almost imagine his lips against hers. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, all of them unwanted and frantic. Link swallowed heavily, his eyes drifting to her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. A million dreams surrounded them as He finally leaned closer, her soft breaths fanning over his face.

And when his lips finally met hers, Zelda felt her mind go blank. 

Nothing existed in that moment except for the two of them, suspended on their island in the middle of the sky. It was halting and hesitant. Just the brush of her lips against him but it was enough to render them both speechless. Link pulled back a little as she opened her eyes, a bashful smile shining in the dark. 

“I’ve been wanted to kiss you for ages” he admitted, all of his words leaving him a rush of air. His hand still rested against her jaw and it took her an embarrassingly long time to realise he was shaking. Shifting the jar of cider from one hand to the other she reached up to hold his fingers against her cheek. 

“What took you so long sleepyhead?” 

When he kissed her again she felt like she was flying. Drifting in the air far above the clouds, only Link and herself as they danced among the firmament. The taste of sweet pumpkin cider on their happy smiling lips, soft giggles floating through the sky. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Andelynk for writing such a wonderful inspiring fic, I have no idea what I’d do for Air without it. On that note: Everyone please go read “What we did before” it’s incredible.


End file.
